Diggin' Up Bones
by YaoiProfessorYuki
Summary: Songfic. Tom sits around and mourns the loss of the one he never knew he was in love with.
1. Diggin' Up Bones

Yuki: Hi Hi! My first ever one shot! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I won neither the song or Harry Potter

Digging Up Bones

Voldemort sat in his recliner, in Riddle mansion. The one next to him was empty and had a thin layer of dust. The roaring flames in the fire place cast light throughout the room. The drink in his hand became a brighter amber in color. On the side table next to his recliner was a cardboard box full of different things. All belonging to someone other than him, belonging to someone who had once sat in the other recliner. Someone who had loved him, but didn't realize till it was too late, that he loved back.

Reaching in the box he began to pull out different items. Different items with different memories.

_Last night I dug your picture out from our old dresser drawer  
I set it on the table and I talked to it 'til four  
I read some old love letters right up 'til the break of dawn  
Yeah I've been sittin' alone diggin' up bones _

The first thing he pulled out were a pile of letters they had exchanged during _his_ last year at school.

_**Dear Tom, **_

_**Hogwarts is the same as always. Wish you were here though, it seems oddly quiet without you here. Hopefully this year will go by quickly and we'll see each other again soon. **_

_**All my love, **_

_** HJP**_

This was the letter he got right after he had dropped Harry off at the platform. Looking at the letter, it made him laugh because not even a full day had passed before he received it. Although at the time he recalled himself finding it more annoying because it arrived during a meeting and didn't contain any useful information, such as his well being or the fact that he did indeed make it there safely.

The next letter was one he himself had sent.

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**It's good to know that your and your grades are doing fine. Make sure to eat all of your meals, it's unhealthy being that skinny. Send me an update soon. **_

_**Tom **_

Now that he read it again, he realized how neutral and absent of feelings the letter suddenly held. Going through the rest of them he saw that just about all of them were that way. Was he really so emotionless at the time that he couldn't bother to write a proper reply? Oh wait he couldn't write one like he had ment to. Being the leader of one side in a war made it to where he never had time for anything much less writing a letter. Taking a drink from his glass, he continued on trying to drown the memories as they came.

The last letter he read was from Harry with and immediate reply written back, on the back of the parchment.

_**Dear Tom, **_

_**I'm so excited that this year is ending and I will finally be able to be back in your arms. I hope that upon my return you'll have enough time to sit and dine with me, I don't want to push though. I know how busy you can be. I just wanted us to sit down and eat with each other. **_

_**All my love, **_

_** Harry **_

_**Harry, **_

_**I'm sorry but I'am unable to attend dinner tonight. I will however be meeting you at the platform to pick you up and take you home. If you'll inform Mixy about this that would be greatly appreciated. **_

_**Tom**_

He remembered that day. The inner circle was meeting to give their reports. It was a boring affair, also one that he could have easily changed the time of so he could spend it with his little lover. But no, it had to be done in order to help with the war effort. He remembered coming back from his meeting, seeing Harry lying in their bed with tear streaks on his face. At the time he thought Harry was having a nightmare. Gentley waking him up he asked what was wrong. Harry merely smiled at him and said:

"Nothing, it's fine. Just got soap in my eyes earlier." He remembers smiling fondly at his Gryffindor absent mindedness, running his hand through silky raven hair.

No, everything wasn't fine. Going to take another drink from his glass, he realized it was empty. With a wave of his hand he summoned a bottle of whiskey to him, merely taking off the top and drinking straight from the bottle. The liquid giving a pleasurable pain as it went down. Dropping the letters into the empty recliner he reached in the box again. This time it was a photo.

A picture of him and Harry on their two year anniversary, at times he can still hardly believe they were together for so long. In the picture they were sitting on a bench in a French garden. Both of them held a glass of red wine. Harry had his head on Tom's shoulder, no matter how much he grew, he never got passed Tom's shoulders. Tom had an arm wrapped around Harry's waist. Both were smiling, and happy. The picture them turned to look at each other, and gave the other a loving and chaste kiss. The picture Harry's eyes were as bright as ever. Come to think of it, that was the happiest he had ever seen Harry besides the beginning of their relationship. The photo joined the letters.

_Then I went through the jewelery and I found our wedding rings  
I put mine on my finger and I gave yours a fling  
across this lonely bedroom of our recent broken home  
Yeah tonightI'm sittin' alone diggin' up bones _

Picking up the box, he made his way through his painfully silent manor. Because he didn't have a home, home had Harry in it smiling at him as if he were the greatest thing in the world. No this was his manor, a large house empty of life.

He eventually made it to his bedroom, box and whiskey in hand. He shuffled to the bed, sitting down. The box and bottle on the nightstand, he walked over to the dresser to change into some night clothes. Upon opening the drawers he gasped in shock seeing something he had thought Harry had taken with him, something he had hoped to avoid seeing again.

There, sitting innocently on the shelf, was Harry's old wooden "treasure" box, because men did not own jewelry boxes. With hesitant hands, he reached out, picked up the small jewelry box, and opened it. That's when the first tear he creid in years fell, for sitting in the box , on the soft velvet lining were their rings. His was gold with an emerald embedded in it, Harry's was silver wwith a ruby.

"_Tom, come to the bedroom! I have something to show you!" cried Harry excitedly _

_Tom sighed at the sound of his lovers joyous voice. Reading the rest of the page of the book he was reading, he hefted himself up and out of the chair. Walking down the brightly lit hall, he entered the bedroom. There was Harry sitting on his side of their bed, rocking from side to side in an effort to contain his excitement. Tom went over and knelt down in front of him. _

"_What is it Harry?" he asked _

"_Look what I got for us." He picked up a small box that was sitting next to him. Opening it, he showed Tom what was inside. There sat the rings, Tom at the time though looked at them curiously. _

"_Rings?" _

"_Not just any rings, their promise rings. Muggles trade promise rings with their lover to show their love and affection." He said, picking up the gold and emerald ring. Harry grabbed Tom's hand and put the ring on his left ring finger. "Now you do me." _

_Picking up the shining ring, Tom carefully put it on Harry's finger. The small and thin ring complimenting Harry up both of Tom's hands in his, Harry bestowed kiss on the clasped hands. Looking up at him with all the seriousness in the world he said "Promise you won't take this off Tom." _

"_If I do?" _

"_It means you don't love me anymore. So promise me that, as long as you love me you'll always wear it. Okay?" Harry started to look unsure of himself, and ducked his head in embaressment. Tom smiled and brought Harry into a hug. _

"_I promise, I won't take it off." He said. With that said Harry through his arms around him and said "I love you." _

Tom picked up his ring and placed it on his finger, the emerald shining reminding him of Harry's eyes. Picking up the other ring that once belonged to Harry, he turned and furiously threw it, hitting a small vase in the corner causing a small crack to form. But even then he was reminded of his life with Harry, the crack symbolizing the now broken home he lived in. One that after today would never be fixed again. He let lose a scream but, even that was silent.

_I'm diggin' up bones,i'm diggin' up bones  
Exhuming things thats better left alone  
I'm resurrecting memories of a love that's dead and gone  
Yeah tonight i'm sittin' alone diggin' up bones _

There on the floor he stayed crouched in on himself, as if he were once again a young child. The tears were freely flowing now, the pain of what once was being once again ripped from him again, causing him to cry out in need of the one he had unknowingly pushed away. What had made him leave? What made it so bad to stay with him? What made it that he was so happy with someone besides him? He remembered. It was work.

He was always so busy, he never really had time to actually see Harry. He recalled all the canceled dinner plans, all the lonely nights he had Harry go through. The short and brief kisses and the look Harry would give him as if asking if Tom really loved him. That was his next mistake. He never told Harry he loved him. Harry had said it to him so many times, Tom at first had thought that was the teenager in Harry coming out with a need for love. It wasn't till he came home one day and found Harry coming down the stairs with his trunk.

"_Harry, what are you doing?" he asked _

"_I'm leaving Tom." Well that was curious, Harry never informed him of going out anywhere. _

"_Where are you leaving to?" _

"_I'm going to Remus' until I can get my own place." His own place? Harry couldn't possibly mean- _

"_Your own place?" _

"_Yes, Tom. I'm finished I can't take it anymore." He said eyes shinging with tears. "I never see you anymore. We haven't shared a meal with each other in three months, it's been even longer since we had sex." _

"_So this is all about a lack of sex?" he growled out, the nerve of him. _

"_No it's more than that." He said furiously. "Tom haven't you noticed that during our entire relationship, two and a half years I remind you, you never once told me you loved me." _

"_What foolishness is this?" he asked neutrally. _

"_See that's what I'm talking about." He yelled pointing at Tom for emphasis. "Every time I even breach the subject of love, you either shut down completely or go on ignoring me as if I hadn't said anything." _

_Tom, for the first time in his life, didn't know what to say. He and Harry continued to stand in the foyer staring at each other, until the silence was eventually broken by a deep sigh. _

"_Tom, I can't go on being with you if I'm not loved in return." He said, head ducked down. Walking to him swiftly, Tom grabbed him up in a hug, and making it another first began to beg. _

"_No, Harry. Please don't leave me." _

"_I love you, Tom." Tom hesitated for a minute, looking into Harry's pleading eyes. For a moment he couldn't remember anything, but that moment was apparently to long. Harry stepped out of the embrace and picked his trunk up. _

"_Don't worry, I got all my things" And with that walked out of the door, and out of Tom's life. _

Tom didn't know when but eventually the tears stopped. Maybe it was possibly for someone to cry themselves tearless.

_And I went through the closet and I found some things in there  
Like that pretty neglige that i bought you to wear  
And I recall how good you looked each time you had it on  
Yeah tonight I'm sittin' alone diggin' up bones _

Tom from his spot on the floor spied something under the bed. Crawling over to the bed he reached under and pulled it out. It was a soft green material, that looked frighteningly familiar. Holding it up, he realiaed why. It was a casual robe that Tom had bought Harry, the first gift Tom ever gave him.

The memory of Harry immediately running into their bathroom to change after opening the package it came in, and then twirling about the living room in it. Harry had looked so beautiful even then, with hair in a disarray wearing a robe that one wouldn't usually wear to social events but at that time, Harry was ethereal. He remembered coming home and seeing Harry wearing it, when he was baking something. The memory was fuzzy but he recalled it having to do with melted chocolate. Mostly because eventually a chocolate war was started with them pelting each other with melted chocolate, which led to them kissing and licking chocolate off each others faces, and then leading to even better things right there on the kitchen counter.

He hugged the material to him, as if it were Harry. He gave a small sniff. Oh God, it still smelled of Harry. Tom cried tearlessly into the material, wishing and praying that this was all a horrible nightmare of some kind. That he would wake up and Harry would still be there sleeping next to him in their bed. But no it wasn't a dream, Harry was really gone.

A clock in the back ground chimed midnight. And now Harry belonged to someone else. He had heard that the wedding was today, it was the whole reason he for his trip down memory lane. Today Harry had married one Blaise Zambini, and this very night he knows that they must have made love in a bed that wasn't theirs. A bed that didn't belong to Tom, but another man.

He continued to sit there throughout the night digging up the memories of Harry and him.

_I'm resurrecting memories of love that's dead and gone  
Yeah tonight I'm sittin' alone diggin' up bones _

Song: Diggin' Up Bones by Randy Travis


	2. Misty

Yuki: Hey Y'all! This is a sequel to Diggin' up Bones in Harry's POV. Thanks! It'll be a bit harder to write because the song isn't that long but I think it fits perfectly for what I want the sequel to be. At first there wasn't going to be a sequel and leave Tom all depressed and everything but then it was like…. Arrrrggh! My fangirl side that wants everybody to be happy is coming out…. Sequel time! So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Harry and Tom would have gotten married and everybody would be having a gay old time, pun intended. Also the song is owned by Ella Fitzgerald, a great singer and a great woman.

Misty

Well today was it, he was getting married. A smile slowly stretched itself across Harry's face as Sirius, Remus, and Luna were busy helping him get ready. Sirius was straightening his white bridal robes, Remus panicking because he couldn't find Harry's veil, and Luna behind him, smiling as she did her best to get his hair to lay flat.

"Eureka! I found it, we don't have to panic anymore!" cried Remus coming towards them, his hands brushing away the imaginary dust on it.

"Sorry Remy but you were the only one who was panicked." replied Sirius with a grin, coming up from his kneeling position at Harry's side. Luna skipped over to Remus and grabbed the veil, going back to Harry and situating it on his head. He still felt embarrassed about having to where a veil to a wedding for two men, but it was tradition. Tom would be laughing at him right now if he saw this. Wait where had that come from? Shaking his head to get rid of the troublesome thought, Harry turned to his 'little helpers'.

"So how do I look?" he asked doing a slow spin. The white robes were silk and clung to his body, showing his slim yet muscular physique, and had about a foot of it dragging behind him when he walked. The veil in the back reached to just above the ground, it had once belonged to his mother Lilly, and the clips holding it in place had small sapphires embedded in them. Something old, his mother's veil. Something new, the robes. Something blue, the clips. Something borrowed?

"Here pup." said Sirius, holding out a small box to Harry. Taking it in his hands, he opened the box revealing a small silver chained necklace with a white gold heart locket on it. "It's been in the Black's for generations. It's supposed to bring luck to the wedding when you wear it."

"Thank you Sirius." He replied giving a soft smile, Sirius sending his own in return. Slipping the necklace on, he shivered at the contact of the cold metal against his skin. At that moment he couldn't be happier, here he was surrounded by friends and family about to marry someone he loved. The moment was ruined by a knock at the door. Poking her head in was Molly Weasley.

"Oh, Harry dear, you look so handsome." She said her eyes getting watery.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Exchanging smiles, Molly turned to the other three in the room. "You three need to go out and get in position we'll be starting in a few minutes."

The three exited quickly, not wanting to have an angry Molly chasing after them for somehow ruining her pseudo-son's wedding day. Turning back to him she reached in the pocket of her dark green robes and pulled out a package. "This came for you dear. Now I better leave and take my seat for the wedding! Although, why the two of you wanted to hold a wedding so late at night is beyond me."

Handing him the package, she took him in one last bone crushing hug, and left. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head at all the joy and panic everyone was exerting today. Looking at the package, he saw it was wrapped in the normal brown packaging paper, his name written in an oddly familiar looking scrawl. Taking a seat he ripped the paper off and found something that wasn't expected. It was a music box. It was in the shape of a heart, it appeared to be made of gold. The lid of the music box was made of glass, allowing Harry to see a folded up piece of paper inside. His curiosity winning out, he opened the lid.

_**Look at me, I`m as helpless as a kitten up a tree;**_

_**And I feel like I`m clingin` to a cloud,**_

_**I can` t understand**_

_**I get misty, just holding your hand**_.

Grabbing the piece of paper he quickly snapped the lid shut. That song, it wasn't suppose to affect him anymore, he was suppose to be over it. It was _their_ song, his and Tom's. The memories started to unwillingly unwind themselves in his mindscape.

_Harry and Tom were walking down the street towards the restraint with their reservations for dinner. It was more brightly lit hen usual, strings of different colored lights forming a canopy of sorts over the street. Loud music was playing from the park just across the street where a crowd of people were laughing and dancing. _

"_Tom, do you know what going on?" He asked his lover, hoping he would know. _

"_Some sort of muggle music festival from the looks of it." He said as they stopped to look at the goings on. As they stood there and watched the dancing muggles, a slow song started to play. Getting an idea, Harry took Tom's hand in his and started running towards the people, Tom trying to keep up from the surprise run Harry thought they needed. _

_Making it over to everyone else Harry turned to Tom holding is hand out to the taller man, a happy smile gracing his face._

"_Dance with me?" he asked in a shy sweet voice. Tom raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking about his sanity. _

"_You know muggles aren't as excepting as wizards." he replied _

"_I know." Harry said coming to his senses that they weren't in the wizarding world. His cheeks were heating up in embarrassment, how could he be so stupid? Of course Tom didn't want to dance with him in front of a large number of muggles. A strong arm wrapping around his waist brought him back to the here and now. Looking up he saw Tom's eyes sparkling at him in amusement. _

"_But I think we could tell them to go screw themselves tonight." Tom's other hand taking up Harry's as he started to lead them in a slow dance. Soon Harry and Tom were smiling once again as they danced, Harry's head was resting on Tom's chest. They swayed from side to side and gracefully spun around, in this moment Harry couldn't imagine being any happier. This song would be their song._

Harry coming out of the memory found tears in his eyes. Quickly reaching over to grab a tissue he wiped away the tears before they could have a chance to fall. No he couldn't think of that, not of him. It would only bring him more pain, and it was his wedding day. It wouldn't do to be crying over an ex-lover when he was about to marry his soon to be husband. Besides the song is probably just a coincidence.

Taking a deep breath to help him get a grip on his emotions, he took the paper in hand. There didn't seem to be anything extraordinary about it, until he opened it. Now the combination of familiar handwriting and the song made sense.

_Dear, Harry _

_If this finds you on your wedding day I'm sorry, but I have to tell you before it's too late. I was a fool. I was a fool to let go of you so easily. I was a fool to not pay more attention to you than my work. I was a fool for not treating you the way you deserve to be treated. And lastly I was a fool for not telling you that I loved you. _

_With who I was and how I grew up, it was hard for me to believe that anyone could love me at all. And then you came along, you with your love and Gryffindor like behavior. _

Here Harry allowed himself a quiet laugh.

_When you first said you loved me, I was shocked and thought it merely the well known teenage romance you hear of so much these days, and that eventually you would leave me. So every time you said so, I would just brush it off, because I thought it meant nothing. Now I realize it did mean something, and because of my own insecurity I drove you away. I only have two things two say about this. _

_First, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every tear you cried. I'm sorry for every canceled date or other plans we made. I'm sorry for those lonely nights and lonely dinners. I'm sorry I didn't take the time to show you each and every night what you mean to me. I'm sorry for driving you away, with my need to not end up weak and hurt. _

_I know by now this letter seems to be a mere list of all the wrongs I did. But then again you always knew I was never too good at sentimental things like this. I' am however good at stating facts and listing them as necessary, so you'll have to bare through my nameless listings a little while longer. _

It was true Tom never was the type of man to get down and start spouting of poetry like some men. He preferred doing it in small ways, like the occasional gift or when he did say things making them short and sweet. It was something that Harry always thought of as Tom's way of being shy.

_The last thing I have to say is not only hard for me to say but hard for me to write as well. _

_Harry, I love you. _

_I love everything about you. I love your wild and silky raven hair and they way it looks blue in the light. I love your eyes and the way they would light up just at seeing me, as if I meant something more than just the leader of the Death Eaters. I love your skin and how it's soft and smells of lavender and cinnamon. I love the way you laugh, it sounding like the tinkling of bells. I love it when you cook for me and how adorable you looked running around in that apron. I love how caring and loyal you are to those you love. And finally I just love you. _

_If this causes a disturbance of your wedding I apologize again, but I had to tell you. I felt as if I'd die if I hadn't. It's probably too late now, your most likely in the arms of your husband, and he's probably showing you more love than I have ever given you. I just hope you can forgive me. _

_I will never love another like I loved you, so don't write to me telling me to move on, because I won't. Don't cry for me and my loneliness, because I did this to myself. I will love you forever till the end of my days and my sins are judged in the next world. May you and your new love be happy. _

_With all the love I have to give, _

_Tom _

_**Walk my way,**_

_**And a thousand violins begin to play,**_

_**Or it might be the sound of your hello,**_

_**That music I hear,**_

Tom… He loved him. This time the tears did fall, forming dark stains on his robes and the letter. Of all the times he decides to tell him he loved him, he chooses now. Grabbing more tissues he tried to stop the tears, but no amount of wiping could get them to stop. He remembered the soft kisses they shared, the gentle touches, and long night of love making they had, because that's what it was. It was never just sex with Tom; whether or not he realized it they always made love.

Harry was crying so hard he never heard the door open, or someone walking towards him. He looked up at the feel of someone's hand on his shoulder, and found serious kneeling in front of him with a worried face.

"What's wrong pup?" he asked. Wordlessly Harry handed him the letter. Sirius read over it quickly, seeing what had upset his godson he set it down on the nearby table catching a crying Harry in his arms.

"Why? Of all days why today?" asked Harry through his broken sobs. Sirius started stroking his back in a comforting manner taking him into a tight hug.

"Men, do desperate things when they realize that something good they once held could belong to another. Now I'm not the brightest of people, Remus can tell you that." Sirius said trying to cheer his godson up. A muffled laugh let Sirius know he succeeded in some way. "I' am however knowledgeable, in the area of love and emotions. And I can tell you this."

Taking Harry by the shoulders he pushed him up till Harry was looking him in the eye. "Blaise loves you. But he doesn't love you as much as I have seen Tom express that he loves you. Whether the idiot realized it then or not he was in love with you, there was no changing that. It was as clear as the tears on your face."

Sirius grabbed more tissue and started wiping away the tear tracks on Harry's face. Harry fidgeted with his hands and started to bite his lip in uncertainty. What should he do? He loved Blaise, the man who proposed to him and told him he loved him constantly. But he also loved Tom, a man that unknowingly showed him how to love in the first place, a man he saw himself spending his life with.

Sirius cleared his throat once again gaining Harry's attention. Looking him in the eye, he spoke in the most serious way he ever had he spoken.

"Do you still love him?"

"Y-yes." Harry finally let out.

"Then go to him." replied Sirius standing up, bringing Harry with him. He started to walk out of the room tugging Harry behind him.

"Sirius what about Blaise?" he asked.

"Ah, forget him. I saw him eyeing up Draco Malfoy. That's infidelity waiting to happen. And I be damned if you don't have a happy marriage. I be damned if you don't have a happy life period. And if that's with Tom, hell I'm all up for it." Soon they were exiting the church that they had arranged for the wedding to take place in. Turning Harry one last time to him, he hugged him and placed a kiss on his head. "Now go. Don't worry I'll handle the angry mob that's for sure going to happen."

Looking at his Godfather Harry smiled and tightened the hug. "Thank you, Sirius."

"No problem kiddo. Now go get your man."

Releasing himself from Sirius' grip, he sent him a watery smile and apparated away. If it had been a moment longer he would have seen a smiling Remus walking out and handing Sirius a bag with different things they could use for pranks. No one said crowd control would be easy.

_**I get misty, the moment you`re near.**_

_**Can`t you see that you`re leading me on?**_

_**And it`s just what I want you to do,**_

_**Don`t you notice how hopelessly I`m lost**_

Harry appeared just outside the wards to Riddle Manor, where he knew Tom would be. Grabbing up his wedding robes in both hands, he began to run towards the manor. Making it to the door he flung it open and ran inside. He started to frantically search for Tom and calling out his name. The clock in the study where he had just finished looking chimed midnight. Quickly leaving the room he headed towards the bedroom. As he got closer he heard the sounds of someone crying. Stopping in front of the door he slowly opened it and stepped in. The sight that met him broke his heart again.

There was Tom sitting on the floor crying into house robes Tom had bought him, with the promise ring Harry gave him on his finger. Seeing the ring caused Harry's heart to swell and tears come to his eyes. Tom wore the ring, he did love him.

"Tom." Harry said, deciding now was the best time to speak up. Tom looked up at him, recognition taking its time to come to him. When it did he struggled to stand up but eventually did, even if he was still swaying. Whether it was because his legs had fallen asleep from being on the ground so long or because he had been drinking Harry didn't know.

"No, you're not Harry. Harry's married to another. You're just a demon sent here to torture me." His speech was slightly slurred, proving Harry right that Tom was drunk. "Be gone demon! The pain of my heart is enough torture for the sins I've committed. The fact that you've appeared in wedding robes only rubs salt in the already pulsating wounds of my soul."

"Tom it's really me. It's Harry." Walking over to him, Harry placed his hands on Tom's cheeks making him look Harry in the eyes. After staring into his eyes for awhile, Tom brought up his own hands and touched Harry's face. One hand migrated to Harry's hair and started running it's fingers through the raven locks. The other cupped his face as a thumb started trace over his lips.

"Harry?" he asked

"Yes, Tom."

"You're really here?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Harry." With that tom grabbed him up into a hug, and started to cry into Harry's hair as they slowly sank back down to the floor. Tom took a sniff of Harry's hair and smiled, he still smelled of lavender and cinnamon. Harry began to wipe away Tom's tear with the sleeve of his robes even though he himself had started crying.

Still fearing that this might be a dream, tom tightened his arms around Harry's waist, as if he would just disappear if he didn't. He was confused to say the least, Harry was here but he was supposed to be getting married.

"Harry, I thought you were getting married." He said, "I thought I was losing you forever."

"I was, but I got your package." Harry replied hugging Tom close to him, his own fears of this being a lie surfacing.

Tom remembered the package and the letter he sent yesterday evening. It was his first and last attempt at telling Harry how he truly felt. After sending it, he hadn't spent a single moment sober. His best friend becoming a bottle of whiskey, a friend that sometimes helped him rid his mind of the painful memories. The memories of he and Harry, of them spending their days together, the days he could have done a bit better, and the days he wished had never happened at all. Every word written had been true and is still true, Tom's just not sure if Harry really does forgive him.

"Harry, I'm sorry." He rasped out as best he could through the drunkenness and constant changing of emotions. "I-I c-couldn't tell you t-then. But I should have! I should have told you every day… but I was working…didn't pay attention… I'm sorry."

Seeing that the man he loved was growing frantic, and the fact that he was drunk didn't help any, Harry begun rubbing soothing circles in his back as Tom cried into his shoulder. Soon a large wet spot appeared on Harry's shoulder where Tom was crying. In truth Harry had never seen Tom so broken before, and it may sound cruel, but it made him happy. Tom wearing the ring, him willingly letting his emotions running away from him, and hell the fact that he was practically begging for Harry to forgive him showed Harry that Tom was being truthful. In all the time they spent together he knew two things: A.) Tom Marvolo Riddle did not let his emotions get the better of him and B.) Tom Marvolo Riddle did not beg, even if he was completely pissed faced drunk.

They sat there for what seemed like forever, holding each other unwilling to let the other go. Tom ran is hands over as much of Harry as he could touch in the embrace, recalling the once memorized contours of his love's body. His thin waist that wasn't all that masculine yet at the same time held no femininity about it. The smooth seductive slope of his back covered in silk like skin, which he had caressed many times. Strong thighs he got from quidditch that had once gripped around him in the throes of passion. Tom stopped the train of thought, now wasn't the time.

Slowly he pushed Harry back till their gazes met; Harry's holding a curious light to it. Opening his hand, he summoned a small object to him, his face showing nothing but determination. He picked up Harry's hand and slid a ring on it, causing Harry to gasp. It was his promise ring. He had left it here even though he still had loved Tom, it would just have hurt too much to always see the symbol of his love for the man on his finger every day.

"Harry," Tom said quietly directing Harry's eyes back to his. "I can't live without you. When you were gone days were weeks, weeks were months, months were years."

Harry stubbornly pushed back the tears he knew he would end up crying. Seriously today was supposed to be his wedding day, and instead he and his past lover were falling more in love than ever over their equally broken hearts. He was not suppose to be crying this much. Tom's gaze intensified to the point Harry could practically feel the raging emotions inside him.

"Harry, I love you. I want you to be mine, again." Harry went wide eyed for a minute before a watery smile stretched across his face.

"I love you too, Tom. And I'll be yours till the day when you decide to stop loving me, and even after then."

"I don't think it would be possible for me to ever stop loving you."

_**That`s why I`m following you.**_

_**On my own,**_

_**When I wander through this wonderland alone,**_

_**Never knowing my right foot from my left**_

Tom, taking both of Harry's hands in his, stood up bringing Harry with him. Sliding one hand up his back sensually, Tom reached for Harry's veil, unclipping it, and causing it to fall to the bedroom floor.

"Dance with me, Harry." He said, it coming more as a question. Harry gave him a slight nod, putting his right hand in Tom's while his left lay easily on his shoulder. Harry felt Tom's hand moving down his back, eventually settling on the dip in his back, just above his bum. Pulling Harry tighter to him, Tom led them in a slow dance, to music that only they could hear. Music that echoed in their once again joined hearts.

It was slow and seductive. All their movements were close and sensual, not allowing the other to separate for them. Soon they began to speed up steps became quicker, and turns became faster and tighter. Anyone who would have walked in at that time could swear that they heard, clear as day, the once again lovers invisible orchestra. Coming back from a turn Harry slide up Tom's body till his lips connected with his neck, and placed a chaste kiss on it. It sent a burst of electric pleasure up Tom's spine.

Tom made a silent growl in the back of his throat. Grasping Harry's hips spun him around to where his back was facing him. With a slight tug he pulled Harry to him till they were pressed chest to back. One hand traveled up to Harry's chest while the other stayed on his hip. All at once he started to slowly grind into Harry, all the while moving Harry's hip to the sway of his own. Harry's hand immediately reached out grabbed Tom's hand on his hip, while the other journeyed upward and buried itself in Tom's dark locks. A soft gasp escaped his lips at the feel of Tom rubbing against his back side. It brought memories of what exactly had gone on in this room when the doors were locked.

After a few more seconds of this Tom spun Harry out and spun him back in to where Harry was facing him. Harry's hands went back to Tom's shoulders, both of Tom's hands back n his hips. With a quick nuzzle to tom's neck, Harry slide down Tom's front and then slowly slide back up, a seductive twinkle reflecting in his eyes. They once again turned together and made a few more quick steps. Bring one hand to the dip of Harry's back and the other to the back of his knee, Tom dipped Harry low to the ground. With Harry's back looking as if it was bent to the point of breaking and one of his legs resting on his hip, Tom bent down and kissed Harry passionately on his soft petal pink lips.

Harry immediately brought both his arms up to wrap around Tom's neck, kissing back with just as much passion. Tom's questing tongue poked out and started to silently beg Harry for entrance. Harry opened his mouth, poking his tongue out as well and led Tom's into his moist cavern. A brief battle over dominance ensued, Harry eventually submitting.

The kiss soon escalated to wondering and groping hands. At some point Harry had lost his robe revealing his white under shirt and slacks, and Tom lost the both his robe and shirt. They wandered to the bed, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake. They both landed on the bed, Tom on top of Harry still kissing fervently, both completely bare to the other.

Refusing to allow their lips to part, they let their hands continue their wandering. Their caressing of smooth familiar flesh, letting fingers trail after sloping contours of muscles that had been once been kissed, individually, so agonizingly slow to the point that the owners had tears in their eyes. Tears for the need of wanting to once again either claim or be claimed by the owner of whoever's lips it was at the time. Trailing his hand slowly down to Harry's entrance, Tom looked up at him in question.

"I haven't sense before I left." Harry admitted, an embarrassed blush taking over his face. Tom let out a relieved sigh; no one else had claimed his Harry. He returned to kissing his green eyed love, and casting a silent lubing charm, slipped a finger into Harry's entrance. Harry let out a startled gasp, pleasure that only tom could give him once again coursing through his body. Tome moved sucking and nipping at Harry's neck as he worked Harry's entrance, knowing that because it had been so long his love would need to be stretched carefully.

Soon one finger turned to two, and two into three. Harry by this time spotted several love bites trailing from his neck to his chest and back up to his jaw. Harry was gasping and crooning at the feel of the firy pleasure Tom was once again bestowing upon his body.

"Please… Tom." He begged. "I need to feel you…. I need to remember…. the feel of you."

Tom silently nodded and removed his finger from Harry's entrance. Once again casting a lubing charm, he settled between Harry's legs, lifting them both onto his shoulders. As he gazed into Harry's emerald eyes, he slowly entered his angel, his eyes widened slightly at the tight heat and made him bite his lip to keep from coming. Harry let out a low moan at the feel of Tom entering him, the feeling of once again being so full was over riding his senses. Tom stayed in place until receiving a nod from Harry, telling him to move.

Tom started a slow pace, wanting this moment to last forever. Harry seemed to agree with him, though he had his hips meet Tom thrust for thrust, it stayed slow and sensual. The room was silent except for the quiet moans and gasps as they made love. Though Tom would later deny it, both he and Harry's eyes became misty with tears at their joining

They continued in this way throughout the rest of the night, and stayed in bed where nobody found them until practically a week later. Blaise wasn't sore about his runaway fiancée, and soon started dating Draco Malfoy. Molly and the groom's maids became sore at the fact that their hard work was for nothing, but at the prospect of an even more intimate wedding had them happily planning once again, even if Tom hadn't yet proposed they could tell it would happen soon.

Harry and Tom vowed to forever be with each other, whether married or not. Tom made his own silent vow to tell Harry he loved him every night for the rest of the lives, lest he run the possibility of losing his one and only love again.

_**My hat from my glove**_

_**I`m too misty, and too much in love.**_

_**Too misty,**_

_**And too much**_

_**In love...**_


End file.
